How Hetalia Should Be
by KarouUchiha
Summary: This story is about what world happen in Hetaila if some of the countries genders were different. And for all of the under appreciated Gender-bent Couples like. Fem Italy x Germany, Fem England x France, Fem Canada x America, Fem Japan x Greece and so may others.
1. The Tomato Box Fairy

**In this story you will see some of the couple that I love in this series. Mostly Fem! Italy X Germany, but I will have more. Fem!England X France, Fem Canada X America, Fem China X Russia. Enjoy the first chapter.**

**The Tomato Box Fairy.**

Germany wondered why he wasn't fighting anyone yet. He knew he was going to be fighting the descendent of Rome but he saw still safe so he held his guard up making sure Rome's descendent didn't try to ambush him. He continued walking with a stick he found and was taking to it until he heard a noise in the bushes. He turned around and saw it was a little white rabbit and brushed it off. He took a little break to eat some Wurst, and took a little rest.

Then Germany saw a box marked Tomato's. "What is a box doing in the middle of the forest?" Germany muttered out loud. _"It must be a trap.'_ He thought. "Who would even leave a box of Tomato's lying around?" Germany questioned.

Suddenly, a voice came from the box. And Germany couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman in the box.

"Hello, I am the Tomato Box Fairy! Let's be friends and play together!" The voice said.

Germany abandoned the stick, and leaned over it. "I think a person is in here."

"You're wrong!" the voice shouted sounding more frantic and female now that he was actually listening to the voice. "There's no one in the box! Don't open it!"

Germany didn't care and started to open the box anyway. "Damn it... This box is heavy," He grunted and started pulling harder.

"No!" The voice pleated. "Do you want to see a box of tomato's fairy guts?"

With one final pull, the top came lose and Germany went backwards. Instantly, a person shot up, staring at him frantically. Upon closer inspection, in which the person was frozen in shock, Germany realized that it was indeed a woman.

A pretty woman with chestnut hair, a curl on the left side if her head and tied into a pony tail. And brown eyes, and a rather large sized chest. And she wears a short-sleeved khaki shirt and skirt.

Could she be...

"Please don't kill me! I don't want to die! I'm sorry for telling you lies! The lies! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Please don't shoot me! Please don't shoot the virgin! I'm too young to die! I'll do anything! Well, anything reasonable! I beg of you! Don't kill me!"

Germany stood there, staring at the woman in complete shock.

Is this… Is this is Rome's descendent? I'm supposed to fight her?

He sighed, before picking up the crying girl by her collar.

"Are you the descendent of Rome?" He asked her bluntly. Instantly, she stopped crying and her face brightened.

"You know Grandpa Rome? Here I thought you were mean and scary! Let's be friends, okay?" And she gave him a smile.

So this is really Italy. The decedent of Rome. Wasn't Italy supposed be… well, a man.

Than thought seemed to cross Germany's mind.

"This is a trap!" He abruptly dropped her, backing away, which caused her to burst into tears. "Where is Italy? You can't be him!"

"H-Him?" The girl asked through her tears, looking up at him innocently. "I am Italy! And I am not a boy!" She put her hands on her chest and lifted her breast. "See!" She told him.

When she did that Germany was blushing but the quickly changed to anger. And with that Italy burst into tears under his gaze.

"Waaah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I just want to eat pasta at least once more~!"

Germany groaned and but his hand to this temple. His enemy was a complete pussy.

"I'm not going to kill you," Germany muttered. The result of her hearing him was instantly. She stopped crying, her pretty face brightened. She lunged forwards, arms out stretched, prepared to fight- she really was sneaky and hide it with grand stupidity – had she been plotting this from the start? He grabbed his gun to shoot her, but it was too late, Italy had seized him around his waist and pulled him into… a Hug?

"Yay! We can be friends!" She said excitedly. Then, a fist came down on her head, causing her to collapse into tears once again, rolling around on the ground.

Somehow, Germany knew that this meeting had changed his fate forever. He just didn't know how good it was going to be.

**I hoped you guys liked it! And what couple do you wanna see next? You decide and keep reviewing!**


	2. The World Conference

**This story is about the couples I think that should have been real in the show. This is the first episode from the series, so I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. And a special thanks to The-Peek-A-Boo-Bunny and TheSilentNeko.**

At the World Conference and we see all of the other countries trying to solve the world's problems. All of the counties if Earth at sitting at a large round table. America is talking and he has short blond hair with an ahoge, sticking up and blue eyes. He wears a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with a "50" on the back. But today he is wearing a light brown suit and a red tie. "Dudes! Let's start the World Conference. We can solve all of the world's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meeting and photo ops, feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for reelection!" America said really fast and loud. "I'll go first. About that global warming thing to enslave humanity thing, I think it will be OK if we create a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. I give you the Super Hero Global Man." America said with so much enthusiasm.

"I agree with America." Said Japan while having a shy and cute expression on her face. She is a short girl with a bob hairstyle, is wearing a white kimono.

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Switzerland said. He is a short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut and dark flatly-colored mint-green eyes. He wears a forest green jacket, with two small white crosses on the upper arm of the jacket, brown pants, and a white hat/beret, and is often seen having a rifle slung over his shoulder.

England was drinking her afternoon tea. "There's no way some hero will end global warming, or humanities enslavement." She inquired. England has long blond hair tied into two ponytails, he wears glasses and has normal eyebrows. She is wearing a long blue dress, a white apron with a checkered patter pocket in the right, and a cross design on the left, she also has a little hat with the same black cross design on it, black knee socks and blue shoes.

"If Britain and America don't agree than how can I be superior by disagreeing with them both?" France stated interrupting England. France has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair which he believes makes him look more mature. He usually wears a long blue coat and matching caplet, with red pants and brown boots.

"You can't disagree with both!?" Britain yelled at France.

America was poking France in the head with his pen. "You Frenches love to hate America, why don't you go back to making use hot, green chick statues like you used to." America said.

England was giving him light chops to the head.

"Agreeing with you two would be in bad taste. Unlike you two I have class." France said to them.

"Don't make such an important decisions based on good taste, you wine loving bastard!" England yelled at France.

France go up from his seat and Britain didn't like that. "Sit Down!" She yelled. "Today will be the day I rip out that beard of yours!" She threatened the wine lover.

"Ooh, bring it on, Angleterre!" He said to Britain.

France and England started to fight.

"You guys always act like suck brats! Try to act your age." China yelled. China is a cute girl who wears a black, qipao dress and has her hair deep auburn, tied up in a set of buns with a pink flower in her hair and a beautiful, red ribbon item to the other bun. She pulled out a tray of meat buns. He tool one out and started to eat it. "I'll give some meat buns to calm down-aru." China said with her mouth full of the meat bun.

"We don't want any." Britain and France said in unison.

A cheerful Spaniard smiled at the scary Russian sitting on top of a small, quivering Latvian.

"Should we break them up?" Spain asked him, tilting his head. Spain has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wears a khaki-colored uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Russia shook his head. "Eh? Why me? No thanks." Russia said to Spain. He has violet eyes and blond hair. Russia wears a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown or black gloves, and a long tan or pink scarf.

Russia was bullying some if the other nations. Greece was sleeping and dreaming about cats. And Britain and France were still fighting.

In unison, everyone breathed, "Germany..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE CANNOT SOLVE ANY PROBLEMS IF EVERYONE IS FIGHTING!" The German man yelled. Germany is a tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and blue eyes. He wears either a green, uniform with a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on the collar. He wears a green Waffenrock uniform. However, the black cuffs and white piping may also suggest Germany wears a Schutzpolizei administration calming down, he spoke again, "Now, everyone who wants to speak will get 8 minute exactly, and must raise their hand, but not in any way to offend me or my past. Now," a hand from across the table was raised, "OK, I hereby recognize my friend, Italy!"

A cute Italian girl with her hand up in the air. She smiled at her friend and yelled. "PASTA!" Italy gas get signature curl on the left side of her head. She is wearing a traditional Italian dress, a red embroidered skirt and bodices over light-weight chemises, and she braided her hair down with ribbons keeping it tied up.

**I hope you like this chapter and review and thanks for the feedback! And you decide which couple I write about next. Just put the couple you want in a review and I'll get on it. See you next time.  
**


	3. Wine and Syrup

**Thank you to everybody who favored and reviewed by story it is greatly appreciated and this chapter was requested by Luty Malfoy so I hope you enjoy it. And it's also kind of like two chapters in one so enjoy.  
**

It is after the Allies have their daily meeting. It came to no solution again. England was gathering up her papers after most of the other Allies have left. She was looking around and saw that there was a mess in the meeting room. _'These countries are always so messy and can't clean up after themselves.'_ The British woman thought. "It looks like I'm going to have to clean up tonight." She mumbled to herself. She went to the closet to get her broom and started to sweep and throw things away. She spotted a half drunken bottle of wine. "Hu, why is this here?" She asked herself. "It's probably the Frog's." she muttered to herself and put it back down.

**(Outside)**

France was walking out to go to his house when he realized something. He forgot his wine. "Oh crap! I almost forgot my wine!" France yelled and started to go back to the meeting area. He ran into someone knocking them down but he didn't notice the country all he wanted was his wine.

"Ow!" Yelled a quite country that nobody ever payed attention to, Canada. Canada is a young girl with violet eyes, long, slightly curled pigtails. She wears a hooded overcoat with maple leaves printed on the sides, a matching skirt worn underneath it and a beret on her head and glasses."That hurt." She said to herself and she brushed the dirt of her head to discover that her hat went flying along with France. "My hat!" She yelled quietly and started to run after it with Mrs. Kumarie in her arms.

America was near by eating and barely heard Canada yelling because its not something shes really good at._ 'What's she doing?'_ America thought.

"Yo, Canada! What's up, girl!" Americas yelled trying to get her attention. She turned her head and saw America and he started to run with her.

"Yes," she blinked and saw he was right next to her. "Americaaa!" When she saw him so close to her she got a little startled and started to fall but America caught her and was still running and she was blushing.

"Yo, why are you running anyway?" He asked her and put her down.

"I lost my hat!" She said fast. "And I need to get it back." she whispered and looked down and blushed.

"Well, I'm the **HERO** so I'll get your hat back!" He yelled in his total hero voice like usual.

Canada looked up at America. "Thank you Ameri..aaa!" she started to thank him but he picked her up again bridal style and ran after her started to grip his shirt to make sure that she didn't let fall of.

**(At the meeting room)**

France go to the meeting room and he started to heard some faint humming. He saw that England was cleaning the meeting area. _'As long as she's not cooking were all fine.'_ France thought. France couldn't help but start at her. 'She does look really good wearing that.' France thought about her._ 'I wonder what's underneath that dress.'_ He thought the pervert he is and the alcohol in him wasn't helping that either. He started to walk behind England as quietly as he could making sure she didn't hear him. When he was close enough to the younger nation he crouched down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up over his head. When he lifted up her dress he started drooling when he saw her pink panties with red hearts on them and they were decorated with a white lace ruff around the top of the underwear and around her legs. She also has a pink garder with red frills on her right thigh,

England felt like she was being watched but ignored it because it could have been flying mint bunny wanting tom play with her. But she felt her dress being lifted so she abruptly stopped sweeping and turned around and saw that France was looking at her panties. "AAHH!" Britain yelled so loud that even Canada and America heard it. "What the hell are you doing to pervy, Frog!" Britain shouted and hit France back with her broom.

"What was that?" Canada asked.

"I don't know." America said back.

Canada gasped. "Maybe its a ghost." Canada inquired.

America started to shake and sweat uncontrollably.

Canada looks over to him. "America, are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." America said trying not to have her find out his fear.

His form continued to shake; so much that Canada placed her hand on his shoulder. "...America...are you afraid of ghosts?" She asked quietly.

His face quickly turned to where he was facing Canada. Sweat began to pour down his face, "W-Who would be afraid of g-ghosts?" Then something went between America and Canada's legs, America screamed and was going to punch it, but Canada stopped him.

"Don't hit Mrs. Kumarie!" Canada yelled and grabbed America around his waist.

"What?!" America yelled confused.

"She's my pet! Not a ghost!" She yelled which surprised her. "I'm sorry for shouting." She apologized.

America looked at shy nation and his eyes soften while looking at her and he smiled. "No, it's my fault. It's just I don't like ghost's." He said to her, Canada looked up in disbelief.

_'Is America actually apologizing to me?" _She thought to herself while blushing. "It's OK America, we all have fears and secrets that we don't other people to find out about our selves." Canada looked down and blushed.

America looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah, what are you afraid of?" America questioned her.

Canada started to play wit her pigtails."Promise me if I tell you that you won't laugh." She said but her voice was barley above a whisper.

America started so snicked."It can't be any worse than having a fear of ghosts. So just tell me, girl!" America said starting to act like his old obnoxious self again.

"A-alright," She took a deep breath and started to say he fear but he could barely.

"Hu, What did you say?" He questioned her.

"I said 'I'm scared of having old, soggy pancakes dropped on my head!'" She said and was blushing like crazy.

America was thinking she's just messing with me, but when he looked at her he saw how embarrassed she looked. "Oh, well I guess that you win Canada." America said awkwardly and scratching the back if his head slightly blushing. Canada looked at him.

"You think I'm just being stupid right?" Canada asked him with tears in her eyes.

"No, I think we all have fears." America said. "Now let's go find that hat of yours," He said with a smile. And Canada smiled back at him.

"Yeah, thanks America." She said quietly and smiled, they started to look for Canada hat again.

**To be continued maybe if you want another chapter to this one you cab review it PM me and I take couple requests. I'm sorry for ending it her I have school and other stuff but I'll get back to it in like one or two weeks with the new chapter. And keep reviewing. they help a lot.**


	4. Bullying

Hey readers it's me. And I just wanted to tell you that someone is yelling me to go and kill myself because I like GenderBenders. And I'm starting to get really sad with this abuse and I can't block the person because it's a guest. And I'm starting to feel really hurt by this so please help me. 


	5. Allies Meeting

**Hey readers I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be about the Allies so I hope you enjoy.  
**

The Allies are at their usually meeting, except China who was running late but that didn't stop them from carry on the meeting and it wasn't going smoothly at all.

"OK, I've come up with a really sweet attack plan, which I'm calling Attack plan alpha, like Alpha dog. Woof!" America said to the other Allies. "First, Britain goes in suicidal. it's the charge of the light brigade routine."

"Hu?" Britain questions. She is wearing her war outfit which is a green dress military uniform, which consists of a green jacket, a brown Sam Browne Belt, green skirt with brown boots that stop at mid-calf, long black socks held up by garters she chest is about a medium size. And glasses.

"France give's up without a struggle."

"Hu?" France questioned as well. He wears a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots

"And for Russia, keep sending use you cannon fauder. You'll draw the guns away... from me." America stated.

Russia raised his hand. Russia wears a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown or black gloves, and a long tan or pink scarf. "Hold on, question? What are you going to be doing, America?" Russia asked America.

"Good question. I'll do what I always do best, That means... I'm the HERO!" America said and his teeth sparkled.

England put her hand on her chin and frowned. "No thanks, I will not be apart of your halfwit schemes." She put her thumb down as a sign of booing him. she grabbed her cup of tea.

"Why do you hate me?" America asked her. "Are you still pissed off about that whole Revolutionary War thing?"

Britain put down her tea. "Since you illiterate and not your leader, mostly my mind wonders why your speaking." She said to America and put her hands on her hips. "Your just a group of country bumpkins ," she said and America didn't like it. " Stop acting like your leader." She stated and is listing what's wrong with America. "To start with, you forgot your debt to use and became independent." She was sharing her feelings in mean way and America was astounded at what she was saying about his country. "Also, isn't your head filled with hamburgers?" She asked America.

America was getting mad. "Since were all sharing our feelings. Those pastries you served me when I visited your house the other day, they tasted like petrified couch stuffing." America told England to get her mad, and it work.

"You bastard!" England to up and started choking him. "I baked them for you! how dare you say those things!?" Britain yelled.

"What?! You baked those things yourself?!" America yelled while being choked.

France and Russia was just staring at them not doing anything.

France had enough of his and stood up. "Hey, you two! That's enough. We're in the middle of an important meeting."

England stopped choking America. "That's weird, France made a rational actual point." England said.

America looked a little said. "I-it's true I was acting childish."

Britain looked down and was blushing. "OK, I'm sorry." She apologized to America.

France looked at them. "Seriously, you too... They're are more important things to worry about before settling on our war plans." France said. "Like what to do about those tacky military clothes." He said with a smile.

"You're too showy!" America and Britain yelled in unison.

"Oh, thanks." France took it as a complement.

England got annoyed with him again. "Pipe down! Your country one surrender to a boy scout troop on a Holiday!" Britain pointed at him.

France was a weak country. "That was years ago." He started and didn't like her saying things like that.

Then China finally came in.

"Shen ti hao ma?" China said and came in the room and she was holding some meat buns and a lantern and was carrying a little panda oh her back. China's wearing a black, qipao dress with long sleeves with a golden trimming and a red armband with a white star on it on her left arm and light, black leggings with black Chinese shoes. Her hair in in two twin buns, with a pink flower in her Chinese military hat. Ribbons tied to the buns, she's the shortest country their. Her chest is about the same size as England. "England, France and America are fighting again, aru." China said to herself. "Seriously, European people like fighting. I don't like it." China said and walked over to the board. "If we were to decide on this subject , I could finish this in a second." China started to draw on the board all of the Axis countries and put China in front of them. "Hao! We're all done with today's work. We can have some meat buns now." China said with a smile and grabbed one meat bun and ate it in one bit.

Britain was hurting France. "I don't think so! Don't decide things as important as this without asking use first!" Britain yelled at China. "And what gives you the right to do this anyway?!"

China turned to her and gave her a smile after finishing her food. "It's because I'm the oldest!" She said in a really adorable way but America didn't like her answer and hit her in the head. China moved her hands to her head and pouted while having tears in her eye's.

France started sulking. "This is worse than trying to manage a bunch of Italians."

"Hey, listen. Why don't we calm down and rework the plan?" France suggested.

The Allies sat down at the table.

"I hate to admit it but he's right." England said and sat next to him.

"Tong yi." China said and said next to Russia.

"You guys don't like my plan?" America said.

"It's more of an issue of whether we like you or not." England told America, she got up and drew the Axis countries. Germany, Female Italy, and Female Japan. "If we divide them based on geography we get this."

England and France get Italy. China and Russia get Japan. And nobody get's Germany.

"Someone forgot too include Mr. America." America inquired.

England readjusted her glasses. "Ugh, fine. You can have Japan, at least you'll be staying out of Europe." Britain told him.

"Okay, got it. I'll do my best!" America said and got out 'his' world map, which is only his country at that time in history. "Um. it's not on the map." America told the other Allies.

"That's America for you." All of the Allies except for America said in unison.

**That's it for this chapter people. The designe for England's clothes came she's a really great artiest. I hoped you liked it. And I'm thinking about doing a Fem! Austria X Prussia chapter if you guys like that idea. I still take couple requests, and you can tell me the couples you want by either PMing me or Review. I'll see you next time.**


	6. Fem Chibitalia x HRE

**Hey readers! I wanted to say thanks for all of your support in my fanfiction, it motivates me a lot to update faster! This chapter is about Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire and I'm a huge supporter that Germany is Holy Rome because I did a ton of research on German history and it is true that it use to be called the Holy Roman Empire. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice time reading it.**

Holy Rome, just came home from a battle after winning. " I'm home, I put them under my control, (gasp)" Holy Rome was surprised to see Italy cleaning at his home, but was happy to see his little crush. Holy Rome is a small blond child, clad in a black hat and matching cloak. Underneath his cloak, he wears a long black tunic, and tan-colored breeches, and has blue eyes.'_Italy is at my house!'_ Holy Rome thought. He was blushing and was staring at her. Italy was wearing a green dress with a black tied up ribbon in the front, a white apron and her scarf on her head it while with a purple trimming in the back. Her chestnut hair just barely meets the bow tied to her dress, and her curl is present, and she is wearing brown shoes. Holy Rome walked into the room and pulled on Italy's bow and. She stopped what she was doing and looked at behind her.

"AAHH!" She screamed as she saw Holy Rome was at the door and his passion was on fire and that scared Italy because she believed that he was furious at her. "I'm so sorry! I'll do anything just please don't hit me!" Italy begged Holy Rome with tears in her amber eye's.

Holy Rome looked at her crying and he bent round and exited the room as fast as possible.

"Hu, I wonder what's bothering him?" Italy asked herself with tears still in her eye's.

Holy Rome went into this room and grabbed a pink pillow that Austria gave him. And he barred his face into it and started to toss and turn in his bed in excitement for Italy being their.

Austria walked into his room because he was getting a great deal of noise and she was questioning why. "What's going on in here Holy Rome?" Austria asked him. Austria wears an outfit similar to her male counterpart. The outfit is a long, white dress with purple trimming, and ascot, brown boots, and wears a piece of jewelry that holds back part of her hair, she doesn't wear any glasses and her eye's are a beautiful violet color.

"Nothing!" He yelled and slammed the door in her face.

_'I wonder what's wrong? It's probably about Italy."_ Austria thought to herself and walked away to play her piano.

**I know this chapter is short but I couldn't resist doing it because I think their so cute together. and thank you guys for the reviews and likes. I hope you keep reading it and liking it. And I'm also going to do a poll to see which of my stories I should update. See you next time!**


End file.
